Finding Our Way Home
by Rosel
Summary: Pre 3b Rewrite. Neal finds his way back to Emma and Henry with complications on his way there and complications once he gets there. Swanfire, Woodenswan, and Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Our Way Home**

**Chapter One**

**Present Day**

Neal arrived in New York tired, broken down, and weary from his journey. His search for them was exhausting. He needed to re-energize. He was still a bit flabbergasted that his search for them landed him here of all places. This was his stomping ground, it became a pretty good simulation to a home before he got thrust back into all of the fairy tale stuff. It was some what of life, he had built for himself. Things became better and brighter for him when he found out he had a son here. He went to the Pizza Place that he ate with Henry right after he found out he existed. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. And now here he was what has it been like six months later, with no idea where his son or Emma were and Henry most likely had no idea who he was. He couldn't think about that now. He would get something to eat and go to his apartment to recollect himself and continue his search. He was left with a bit of a dead end, but after all of his journeying and everything he had been through it led him here, the place where he reunited with Emma and met Henry. That had to be for a reason, this could not just be a coincidence. He started to go in the glass door into the Pizza Place, but then he stood dead in his tracks when he saw them. He saw Emma and Henry. They sat there on a table, the very same table he and Henry sat down at when they had Pizza there. Emma put a hand through her long blonde hair. She had a shinning smile on her face. Henry sat there excitedly telling her about something. They were happy. They were blissfully unaware of magic and darkness and all of the heartbreak magic brought. He was so determined to get back to them. He was so determined to bring them back to her family, to find away to gain their memories back, even with everyone telling him they were better off. He shrugged those opinions away he never believed they could be truly happy with not knowing who they really were. Emma deserved to be with her family. He did all of this from the beginning he left her so she could be reunited with her parents, but now his certainty wavered, because she looked so happy. Henry looked happy. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were really better off without him. What happiness could he possibly provide? The last time she remembered seeing him was him leaving her leading her to end up in jail. He wasn't expecting it to be easy to talk to her and get her to believe and reunite her with her family. She just looked so happy. Her smile beamed as she sat there laughing at something Henry said. Could he really go in there and burst her bubble? Then he saw her looking up at someone and then she waved at the person in the crowded restaurant. The place was crowded so he didn't see the person she was waving at. Then the person went to the table with a stroller. He didn't see the persons face but then Emma got up and took the baby out of the stroller. She beamed as she picked up the baby girl with blonde hair.

Neal's heart nearly stopped right there as he watched her hold the baby and she took a bottle out of the bag and began to feed the girl. The man sat next to Emma he touched her on the arm affectionately.

Emma...she...how long was he even gone? How could...this...be...? Could it really have been long enough time for her to meet someone and have a freaking baby? When he jumped through portals did it make him jump further in the future? She looked so happy. She had a family. She had a home. She had another child with someone else. He shook his head. He knew it was a long shot to have his happiness with Emma. He loved her, he would always love her, he never stopped loving her. But he wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. It killed him to see this. After everything he's been through it was too late. Emma really and truly moved on. She forged a life for herself, she made herself a home, a family.

Then the man turned around and Neal saw his face. He stood there stunned not believing what he saw for the man was August W Booth. He looked on, maybe he was seeing things. August smiled as Emma handed him the baby. He shook his head in disbelief. There were bad dreams, there were nightmares, and then there was this. How could this even be? The last time he checked August was a kid, a freaking kid. How did this even happen?

xxx

**Three Months Earlier**

August fell down to the ground against leaves, twigs, and mud. He wiped his eyes feeling a ache in his bones. He looked up around the wooden area surrounding him. He knew these woods well, these were the woods he and Emma arrived in this world in all of those years ago. It was just past the boundaries of Storybrooke. The fuzziness he usually gets when first waking up became clear and he realized what the last thing he remembered was. It was dying in Emma's arms trying to warn her about Tamera and how she was going to destroy magic. He didn't remember what happened after that. What could have happened? How was he even alive? Did Emma save him somehow? And more importantly was everyone okay? He picked himself up and ran to the sign that said, "Welcome to StoryBrooke". He had a really strange feeling as he looked at it. He ran, he needed to see papa. He needed to see Emma. As he walked amongst the town, it felt like a ghost town. It was eerily quiet. There were no cars running on the streets, there wasn't anyone out. He ran to grannies and it was absolutely empty. There still was food on the tables. It was like everyone just abandoned it. He ran and ran. He went to his papa's workshop. He went to Mary Margret and Emma's apartment. It was all empty. Where was his papa and Jiminy? Where was Emma and Henry? This just couldn't be...possible. Then realization hit him like a massive ton of bricks. He went to a halt, stopped running, and stood still as the horrible realization hit him. Tamera. She was here to destroy magic. She was here to destroy StoryBrooke. She succeeded. Everyone was gone. All of the people were gone. His papa was gone. Emma was gone. He fell to his knees overpowered with endless amounts of tormented painful grief. He failed his papa, he failed Emma. He wasn't fast enough, strong enough, or brave enough. Not only did he not get Emma to believe he left town trying to get the easy magical fix, when he went to warn Emma it was too late. Tamera killed him before he could warn her. He never got the chance to warn her and now he's alive and everyone else...they're...gone. Why did he live and everyone else...If Tamera destroyed magic wouldn't he be destroyed too? He existed because of magic. How could this be? Then suddenly he heard a noise. He turned to see a little boy with red hair wearing modern day clothes holding a baby. His mouth nearly dropped. What was going on here? Was he in some kind of hell watching his own memories of how he failed. But that couldn't be right, when he arrived in this world he was wearing old fashioned clothes. Then his young self spoke, "Hey mister?"

"Uh." August was still in shock to see the younger version himself talking to him. What was going on here?

"Where did everyone go?" He asked simply with a scared urgency in his voice.

"Um. I don't know." August said honestly at a loss of what happened.

"Have you seen my papa he was just with me?"

"Your papa?" August asked.

"Yes, Gepetto." Little Pinocchio said simply.

"Gepetto." August repeated bewildered.

"My papa told me to not let go of him. I didn't let go. I promise. But then he just disappeared. Everyone did. So did Cinderella." He said crying.

"Cinderella?" August repeated.

"Yes, I have to return Alexandra to her."

"Alexandra? That is Cinderella's baby?" August asked.

"Yes. Have you seen her? Have you seen any of them?" Pinocchio asked.

August shook his head regretfully, wishing he had a better answer.

"No, but you saw everyone disappear?"

"Yes." Pinocchio said still crying.

"Where is my papa? I was being a good boy. I was being better. The Blue Fairy told me to do better that this was my second chance and I had to be better then I was before. I grew up but I don't remember. All I know is I wasn't such a good boy but I had a second chance to be a good boy. I promised my papa I was going to be better. And I was. I was being a good boy." He said while weeping in a crackly broke down voice.

That tugged at August he remembered how much he wanted to be a good boy and make his papa proud.

xxx

**The Enchanted Forest**

Neal stood by the creek skipping rocks, well really hurtling rocks down the creek causing large splashes. He wasn't exactly in a precise mood. He was in a frustrated, upset, wondering if his life would ever stop sucking mood. His papa was dead, his son and love of his life were gone. His son had no memories of him and Emma probably only had bad thoughts of him, which after everything really sucked. He was here back in the land he came from, he was born here, he lived his childhood here, but this place wasn't his home. For one he had left this place more then two hundred years ago and for two all of the people who could make it a home were gone. The closest person he had was Belle and he was just getting to know her. Then there was the horrible fact that history was repeating itself and Cinderella's and Prince Thomas' baby was out there lost and alone with only a seven year old little Pinocchio to watch out for her. This really ate at him. He thought he understood fate and destiny really well but other times, times like this, he just didn't get it, he didn't understand why life was so cruel. It really sucked that history was repeating itself. He couldn't help but think how lost Emma had felt all of her life, how unwanted and thrown away she felt. He couldn't help think of her growing up alone. He just wanted her to be happy. For a while he blamed August, for leaving her for abandoning her, for doing a crap job at being her guardian angel. Then he realized he was just a kid given way too much responsibility too young. How was a seven year old supposed to watch out for a baby? He met up with August a few times in those ten years since he told him to leave Emma, he saw how broken down he was. He was overtaken by his failures and he saw how hard it was for him not to lose himself in his guilt of his failures. That was why when he saw him turn into a kid he was really happy. He had told his own father that he wouldn't want to become a kid and erase everything he has been. But he had a feeling that August wanted that, that was his second chance. All August wanted was to make his papa proud and getting turned into a kid again was his chance to do that. Neal hurled more pebbles just so mad at the whole situation. He couldn't get Gepetto's wails of grief out of his head. After they all arrived they heard Gepetto crying and calling out, "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Has anyone seen my son?"

Then he saw a girl with blonde hair and tears streaming down her face and then she yelled out, "Alexandra! Has anyone seen my baby?"

A young man, who seemed to be wearing royal attire held onto her comforting and said, "We'll find her."

Neal was in the midst of telling Charming and Snow that he was going to his father's castle when he heard them. Everyone's attention went to them. Neal looked all around searching as did everyone. Then he asked Snow, "Who is she?"

"She is Cinderella. Her baby was born in StoryBrooke. Oh my gosh." Snow said as the horrific realization came to her.

"Everyone would go to the place they were born. She was born in StoryBrooke!" Neal yelled.

Cinderella and Gepetto's attention went to Neal. They both went towards him and Thomas went after Cinderella.

"What does that mean? Why didn't anyone tell us that?" Cinderella asked.

Neal shook his head.

Then Regina spoke up, "I'm sorry you weren't even on my radar. I was only thinking about my sons safety."

"What about my daughters safety! She's just a baby!" She screamed as she jumped at Regina and Thomas took her in his arms holding her back.

"You cast the curse before, you have to know of a way to undo this." Neal demanded.

"There isn't a way." Regina said.

"There is always a way!" Neal yelled.

"Your the one who did this! So undo it!" Cinderella demanded desperately.

"If there was I would have used it! Do you think I want to be separated from my son!" Regina yelled back.

Neal was about to yell at her again but then Snow stood between them.

"Enough! Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to accomplish anything!" Snow said in an authoritative voice.

She then sympathetically turned to Cinderella, "I am so sorry. I know what you are going through believe me. I do, but fighting and blaiming isn't going to bring your daughter back. We will find a way, but we have to do it by working together."

Cinderella nodded wiping away her tears.

Everyone decided to band together and follow Snow, Charming, and Regina to Regina's Castle, something he wasn't really keen on. He was about to leave when Belle found him and told him that they still had hope, they could still bring his father back. If anyone could find a way back to the land without magic, it was him. Belle's hope gave him hope. So he continued on the journey with her. They met up with Robin on their way. He was happy to see him but it was bitter sweet, since he had helped him get back to his son and he was separated from him again.

When they arrived they realized there was a new witch in the picture. She had taken over the castle. Regina and Robin went through secret tunnels to get in and she took the castle back. Days had passed and he was still here. He and Belle talked about traveling to his Father's Dark Castle but it was difficult with Zelena out there. Charming and Snow had said they needed to stay there for their protection from Zelena's flying monkeys.

Neal shook his head in frustration. He hated it here. He hated being a prisoner here. He needed get back to his family. He needed to make sure history didn't continue to cruelly repeat itself. He needed to get back there so much but he had no clue how to do it.

He continued to hurtle rocks and then heard footsteps and a voice said, "You know your aim is all off."

He turned around to see Robin Hood behind him.

"I wasn't really aiming." Neal said gruffly.

"That would explain the lousy throwing." Robin jested.

Neal continued to hurtle the rocks down the stream and said, "I don't really care."

Robin sighed and began to skip rocks along side of him and said, "So out with it?"

"Out with what?" Neal asked irritation rang in his voice.

"With what is bothering you?" Robin asked as he expertly skipped the rocks.

Neal rolled his eyes but then he laughed a little.

"Everyone knows what's bothering me. I haven't exactly kept it a secret." Neal said as he started to skip the rocks with a little more finesse this time.

He looked at him sincerely and said, "Don't give up Neal. There's always hope."

Neal looked at him and said, "I wasn't giving up! I'm just frustrated."

Robin didn't say anything he just kept on skipping rocks.

"OK, I'm just so tired of history repeating itself. You know?" Neal said.

"I'm sorry about you being separated from your son, again."

Then they both suddenly heard leaves rustling in the woods, Robin got his bow and arrow ready and Neal took out his sword. Then suddenly a hooded figure came out.

"Show yourself." Robin demanded.

The person took the hood off revealing it was Cinderella.

"Cinderella?" Neal asked.

"I prefer Ashley."

Neal said, "Makes sense."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I came to acquire your help." Ashley said to Robin.

"What can I do for you?" Robin asked politely.

"You can take me to Sherwood Forest." Ashley said her voice steadfast.

"Why would you want to go there?" Robin asked a bit on edge, Neal assumed there was a reason Robin wasn't still living there.

"Because there's a mirror there. It's a portal, it's my way to my daughter." Ashley said resolute with hope in her voice.

It filled Neal with hope, finally there was a way, an option for him to get back to his son and Emma, he could get back to his family, and icing on the cake if he could help Ashley reunite with her baby girl. He didn't want anyone to have to go through what Emma and August had gone through, maybe, just maybe history wasn't going to repeat itself after all. That thought filled him with hope.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So those who have read stuff from me before may have noticed I'm a wee bit obsessed with Neal/Emma/August dynamic. And the whole August gets redemption thing. I know it's been a long time but I'm still not over it. And now that Neal is dead too I just need to write this even more. About Alexandra, so my sister and I had this idea running in our heads for a while ever since the 3A finale and they said the reason for everyone arriving at the Enchanted Forest is they return to where they were born but not Emma because she's the savior. So what the heck happened to Alexandra? Is she OK? She was born in StoryBrooke, so what would happen to her? So this fic is my way to explore that. Okay and as for August and Pinochio splitting into two I had that idea for a while and it will be explained. And August/Pinocchio were left behind because they escaped the curse like Emma did. And in this I'm saying that's why Emma had to be left behind because she escaped it too. So yeah. That's what I'm doing. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those of you who followed, faved, and reviewed. Anna: I was so happy to see your review I'm really glad you liked it. **

_**Present Day**_

Neal fell back entirely exasperated and freaking angry out of his mind. August of all of the guys in all of the world, Emma moves on with freaking August! The same guy who told him he just had to leave Emma. The same guy who stole the money he gave Emma so she could at least have somewhat of a good life. She had a kid with August? The same guy who had turned into a kid a year ago. He shook his head in utter and complete bewilderment. He looked back into the window and saw her and August laughing with Henry. It absolutely made him boil up. He had a good mind to go in there and punch him the face and give him a few explicit choice words. He took a deep breath, he knew that wasn't a good idea to do in front of Henry. And Emma would not be pleased at all. That really wasn't the best way for him to reunite with Emma. Emma was already mad at him he was sure, he couldn't let that be their first meeting.

He stepped back and took a firm deep breath. He could not do this, not tonight, not right now. He needed to collect his bearings and figure out what he was going to do. He had arrived here on a completely different mission. He had to remind himself. He was actually worried about little Pinocchio. He searched for little Pinocchio and baby Alexandra and his search had led him to here of all places. Then it suddenly occurred to him, his search led him here and he found Pinocchio except he had turned back into an adult somehow and he was holding a baby with blonde hair. That must have been Alexandra. She wasn't Emma and August's baby, well that was a relief. It still hurt to see them looking and acting as family though.

If he found them there they couldn't be living that far off. He was sure he could find them, he couldn't confront him right now at this moment, not when his anger was still so fresh on his mind. He was so thoroughly relieved that Alexandra was okay, and he needed to call Ashley and Thomas to let them know she's okay. He still was not in the right frame of mind to meet them to confront them.

So he decided to go to his apartment. He hadn't gone yet, but it would be a good place to collect his thoughts and figure out what his next step was. After he opened the door he fell on a toy.

"What the hell?"

As he got up he saw his small bachelor pad apartment turn into a completely different place. There was a bassinet, play pin, and an elaborately carved changing table. As well as baby toys everywhere.

"What in the world did that puppet do to my apartment!" Neal yelled outraged.

He knew it was August. August was the only one who knew where he lived. And he's in the town with a baby. He should have known he would crash here. He always did when ever he was in town. They've had kept in contact over the years via messengers doves and when ever they had physically met, August would crash at his place, which was fine by him. Even though they had their issues he had became his friend strangely enough. But this...really? He took over his entire apartment so he could raise a baby...he started to feel a little bad for feeling angry. August was taking care of baby Alexandra after all. It occurred to him that it really must have been the months he thought it was and August had found Alexandra on the town line and has been taking care of her. It tugged at him a bit, it looked like August wasn't going to let history repeat itself. He could have handed her over to the foster system like he did with Emma and just go on living his own life. What did August know about taking care of a baby? So as he let himself look at his apartment surrounded by diaper bags and baby things, he was happy that August made the right choice. He was taking care of Alexandra.

When he went to his bedroom that was rearranged as well and not only did it have a beautifully carved crib but it had a small bed as well.

"What's with the small bed?"

Then he looked at his desk, which looked like August had taken over too, with his famous type writer still there, as well as a lap top. At least his phone was at the same spot he left it. He was a little peeved because he did have a certain order to things, this was where he would work, this is where he would draw. August also took down his easel. He looked at his cordless phone. He remembered he had this phone specifically for work calls. It felt so weird to think about his work life and his life he had in New York, it seemed like an entirely different life. He saw there was a light blinking he had messages. It seemed kind of crazy to him that he'd get calls after a year. August must have took over his phone too. He played the message. He was stunned to hear it was his boss' voice. He remembered the last time he heard from her she was really not pleased that he asked for an extended leave and he wasn't sure when he'd be back. She told him he either would tell her when he was coming back or don't bother coming back at all. So there went that job. It wasn't the end of his world to lose it, spending time with his son was more important. His old boss spoke, "August, if you could be a dear and send me the copy tonight that would be great. We have clients looking at the project tomorrow."

He blinked at his phone, not freaking surprised at this point. He came in his city and took his girl, his kid, his apartment, so of course he would go and take his job as well. Story of his freaking life! She seemed a lot nicer to August too. Icing on top of the freaking cake!

He angrily started to leave the room. He couldn't even go to his apartment in peace. Then he looked at his window, looking at his window always gave him peace, because his dream catcher would help him feel calm and resolute and he stopped dead in his tracks completely frustrated to no end.

"Where in the Hell is my Dream Catcher?!" He yelled.

Then suddenly the door opened and August came in pushing the stroller with little Pinocchio by his side. He blinked his eyes wondering if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Neal! Your alive!" Little Pinocchio ran to him so amazingly excited and hugged him.

Neal hunched over to hug the kid back, still completely bewildered.

He looked down at little Pinocchio and up at August, who looked just as shocked to see him.

Then Neal asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

* * *

_**A Few Months Earlier**_

August brought little Pinocchio and Alexandra back to Grannies. There was a booth with a high chair. Little Pinocchio ran to it and there was a over sized bag on it. He searched through it and found a bottle for Alexandra.

August held Alexandra and Pinocchio gave it to August to give to her.

August sat down feeding this baby a bottle feeling completely strange. Pinocchio touched the bottle and asked, "Can I help?"

August looked down at an eager younger version of himself and said, "Sure. But be careful."

"I fed her before. Ashley let me!" Pinocchio said proud.

"Okay." He said as he let him hold the bottle as he held her in his arms.

Then he looked at him and asked, "Would you like to hold her and feed her?"

"Yes, I can do it! I've done it before." Little Pinocchio said.

August sighed a seven year old had more experience with babies then he did.

He gently handed her to little Pinocchio, who handled her with care. Then he said, "It's okay Alexandra. Everything's going to be okay."

Then August said, "Can you stay here for a little while? I need to do something."

Little Pinocchio nodded his head as he put his attention back to Alexandra.

August took one last look at them and then left Grannies. They would be fine, without him. There was no one around to pose any kind of threat to them. He sighed. Little Pinocchio, he was the better version of him anyway. His papa got his second chance with him, he got the innocent son that he deserved. It was a good thing that the Blue Fairy turned him into a little kid. His papa wouldn't accept him, as the adult version of himself. How could he after all that he has done? How could he after all of the times he failed?

He went over to Gold's shop. He had to have some type of magical device to help him to bring little Pinocchio and Alexandra back to their parents, where they belong. August was unsure about where he belonged. He doubted if there was any such place.

As he opened Gold's shop anger and fear filled him. The place was completely empty. There wasn't anything there but an empty counter and empty shelves. He found a wooden chair and threw it violently. All of the magical devices were gone. He thought maybe there could be some device to at least lead them to find a way to get back. But there was no way. All of the magic was gone.

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

Neal was all ready to help Ashley and go with her to find what ever portal she thinks is in the Sherwood Forest, Robin, however seemed to have his reservations.

"Sherwood Forest isn't the same as it once was. " Robin said.

"I don't care. It is the only way, it's my only hope in getting back to my daughter. I exhausted myself in search for some other way, there is no other way." Ashley said with complete certainty in her voice.

"So you've known about this for some time. Why haven't you asked me right away? Why search for other options? Do you know what has happened to Sherwood Forest?" Robin asked.

"No, I wasn't aware of what happened to Sherwood Forest, I...I know it is not a guarantee that it will take me to my daughter. It is a shot in the dark, but it is the only shot that I have." Ashley said.

That made Neal's hope diminish just a bit. He knew there was always a catch, but in all of his years he knew there was always a way. He also knew a thing or two about portals. They could be complicated.

"What magical portal is in Sherwood Forest?" Neal asked.

"It's a magic mirror." Ashley said.

"A magic mirror? I haven't heard of a magic mirror as a portal. I have only heard of them being used as a weapon of spying." Neal said thinking out loud.

"Yes, this was the only one I've heard that was a portal." Ashley said.

"And it is in Sherwood Forest. You are certain of this?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, I am certain because I buried it there." Ashley said.

"Where exactly?" Robin asked.

"Just outside a small cottage, it's was owned by the Scarlet's."

"Scarlet? As in Will Scarlet?" Robin asked intrigued Neal detected a twinge bit of anger there.

"Yes. How do you know him?"

He shrugged, "He stole from me."

Neal looked at him and he laughed, "Are you telling me that someone stole from the great Robin Hood?"

"Hey, it's not funny. I trusted him, I took him in, accepted him as one of our Merry Men, and he betrayed me. My men could have gotten killed. I told him we had a strict rule of not stealing magical objects and that was all he was after."

"Magical object? Was it a mirror?" Neal asked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"So this Will used it and you buried it?" Neal asked Ashley.

"Yes, he used it so he could run away with my step sister. My step mother followed them there and they used it. She was going to take it. I followed her with Thomas and we were able to take it, before she got a chance." Ashley said.

"Why did you interfere?" Robin asked.

"Ana was trying to get to her happy ending. I had to make sure she got it, since she helped me with Thomas." Ashley said.

"So this mirror you know it works?" Neal asked.

"I'm just not sure what world it goes to. But it could work like a magic bean right? And go to what ever land you are thinking about?"

"It could. Or it could lead you to an awful land with no way of getting back." Robin pointed out.

"That is a risk I'm willing to take for a chance to get back to my little girl."

Robin nodded, "It's going to be dangerous, Sherwood became overran by trolls. Prince Phillip had some troops ridding this land of them but they retreated to the Sherwood Forest."

"Really? Was Mulan a part of that?" Neal asked.

"No. She's no longer fighting by Prince Phillips side." Robin said.

"Where is she?" Neal asked concerned.

"With some of the Merry Men, protecting your father's castle." Robin said.

Neal nodded touched and said, "Well that is good. I appreciate you leaving men there."

"We didn't want the Wicked Witch getting a hold of anything there." Robin said.

Then Ashley asked, "So are you going to help or not?"

"I will bring the rest of the Merry Men who are here with me and I need to get someone to look after my son." Robin said.

"I should say my good bye's to Belle." Neal said.

Ashley nodded in agreement and said, "I shall meet you here in a couple of hours."

* * *

Belle was going through books in Regina's Palace library. There was a whole stack beside her while she was immersed in one in particular. Neal walked in and Belle jumped up.

"Neal, you scared me."

"Sorry." Neal said.

"It's Okay. Look, I think I found a way to bring your father back but it'll be dangerous." Belle said.

Neal's face fell.

"What is it?" Belle asked concerned.

"Look Belle, I am so happy that you will never give up on my father." Neal said.

Belle searched his face and said, "Your not coming with me, are you?"

"I am so sorry. I found a way to get back to Emma and Henry. And it's not just about them. There are two kids out there scared and alone and I have a way to reunite them with their parents and I have to take it." Neal said.

"You should." Belle said with a small smile.

"Look, Belle, you can't do this alone. Promise me, you won't travel to the Dark Castle by yourself." Neal pleaded.

"I can take care of myself." Belle protested.

"I know. I know you are strong and brave, but no one should have to journey alone. Please Belle, for me." Neal said concerned.

Belle looked down slightly frustrated and then looked up at Neal and her face softened.

"OK, for you, I won't leave until I have found a travel companion." Belle reassured him.

He took her hand and said, "Thank you, Belle, for everything."

"What is family for?" She asked giving him a warm sincere smile. He smiled back and gave her a great big bear hug.

"Now go and get the rest of your family and we will meet again with your father alive." Belle said filled with hopeful tears.

He looked down at her still in their embrace a little awed by her.

All he had to do now was pack for his provisions and then he was out of here. As he was on his way out Regina charged in front of him.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" She asked shouting.

"It is none of your business." Neal said.

"If it has to do with my son then yes, it is my business!" Regina yelled angry.

Neal shook his head, "I don't have time for this. I have to get my son and his mother and two innocent kids to make sure history doesn't repeat itself again!"

"I didn't make this sacrifice all for my son, so you can undo everything I did for him!" Regina continued to yell furious.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I refuse to see them forgetting all about their family as a happy ending. I'm not giving up on them and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Then suddenly Robin came in between them and said, "Hey, calm down. Both of you. What is going on here?"

"It is none of your business thief." Regina said.

He rolled his eyes at Regina and turned to Neal and asked, "Well?"

"It's just a parental custody disagreement thing." Neal said.

"A what?" Robin asked confused.

"Henry. We're having a dispute about our son." Regina said.

His eyebrows furrowed in even more confusion then before. He seemed to be going over all of the information in his head and he seemed to come up with a conclusion that highly disturbed him and asked, "Wait? You two used to... and your not together anymore...?"

"Oh hell no!" Neal yelled.

Regina face consorted in disgust. "Not in a million years, he's Rumpelstiltskin's son!"

Then Neal said, "She's the Evil Queen."

Robin sighed in relief. Then he asked in confusion, "So how?"

"Emma is Henry's birth mother, but she gave him up because she was in a lousy situation and ..." Neal began to say.

"I adopted him." Regina said.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant." Neal said deep in regret.

Robin gave him a small sympathetic smile in showing him he understood regret.

"Oh, give me the sob story later. The point is I made sure that Henry had a good life with Emma. I had sacrificed my happiness with him so he can be happy and safe and okay and your trying to ruin it."

"I'm not trying to ruin anything, it's a fake happiness brought on by magic. You don't think it won't come with some consequences or a price. Magic always comes with a price!" Neal yelled.

"Oh and how are you going to undo that with out more magic?" Regina retorted.

"I'll do what I have to." Neal said.

"I am not going to allow you to..." Regina began to say.

Robin got in the middle of them and said, "Enough! This isn't getting anywhere."

Neal sighed in deep frustration putting his hand through his hair. He didn't have time for this. He had to go and get Ashley but he had a feeling Regina would not back down unless she was reasoned with.

"Look, Regina. I know you love Henry. Ever since Never Land I knew you would do what ever it took to ensure his safety. I had had my doubts and fears when I fond out that the Evil Queen raised my son but I changed my mind about you after our experiences in Never Land. I am glad that you were there for him and I could see that you raised him well."

Regina was touched by that but then she held that in and said, "Flattery isn't going to change my mind."

Neal was about to go on and then he was interrupted by Robin.

"Regina, I know you want to see your son again."

She glared at him, it seemed to Neal that the two were having an argument in their minds.

"It doesn't matter what I want, it matters if he is happy and safe."

"I know that, that is part of being a parent, you want what is the best for him, but if you truly believed that being separated from him is best for him then you would've never..."

Alarmed she glared at him afraid he was about to reveal something she didn't want him to reveal.

Then he continued, "I know from the short time we've spent together that you truly believe that you will see your son again. I don't think that you truly believe that your son being separated from you and having no memory of you is best for him."

Regina's breath nearly hitched at the sincerity in his voice. She held back tears.

"That is not his plans. He's not going to be reunited with them to bring him back to me. He'll reunite with them and they'll have their perfect happy little family. Why would he come back after that? Why would he bring Henry back to me when he and Emma can have Henry to themselves?" Regina said talking to Robin.

Then Neal said, "Regina. That is not my intent. Okay, maybe it would have been before everything that happened in Never Land but things changed. I got my father back. I thought I lost him to the darkness forever. And Emma she has her parents here. And Henry...you are his parent too. We have our family here and I do not plan to escape from that. Belle's going to bring back my father. And I will do what ever it takes to bring Emma and Henry back to the rest of their family." Neal said.

Regina was all out of retorts and so she said, "Very Well."

Then she turned to Robin and asked, "So you are still going to guide them to Sherwood Forest?"

"Indeed."

"Why? Why leave your son behind to help strangers?" Regina asked.

"They aren't all strangers I am helping you and Neal be reunited with your son. Besides no parent should be away from their child. And no child should be without their parents. There are two lost kids out there who need to be reunited with their parents. If I can help with that, then I will. Besides I know my son will be in good hands with you." Robin said looking at Regina intently.

"Fine. Go. I will not interfere." Regina said putting her hands up in defeat.

"Besides I don't trust those neanderthals with your son." she continued in her dismissive voice. Then she stormed off and Robin watched her leave for quite a while.

Neal tried to hold onto his laughter.

"So you seem to have a way with Regina." Neal said smirking.

"So we better get meet Ashley before she goes with out us." Robin said as he began to walk in the direction of where they were going to meet her.

"So are you just going to blatantly ignore my Regina question."

"Yes." Robin said.

"Fair enough." Neal said ready to go on his way to reunite his family.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. **


End file.
